Hermione Undercover
by toiLet-cam
Summary: 7th year. Hermione is a spy for the Order and has to seduce Draco Malfoy for information. With her new identity,and looks it shouldn't be too hard, right? Although she is starting to fall for him. Full summary inside! DHr, but with TomHermione mentioning.
1. Terrific Transformation

Summary: Due to request from the order, Hermione is to turn from a Gryffindor bookworm, to a Slytherin Sex Goddess. Goal? To make Draco Malfoy fall for her and reveal secrets from his Deatheater father to help the order. But, what happens, when Hermione really starts to feel something for Draco, and vice versa? When Hermione has the choice to be someone she is not and help the Deatheaters, will she choose the light side, or stick with the Dark Lord and Draco, two men she grew to love?

Dramione, but also TomHermione mentioning.

* * *

Summer holiday was not exactly relaxing for our favourite Gryffindor Hermione Jean Granger. The boisterous and intelligent girl was chosen to be a spy for the order.

Well… if it wasn't her, there was no one else. Harry and Ron were off hunting for horcruxes, Ginny was secretary and Tonks flat out refused. They had even once considered Molly Weasley or Kingsley Shacklebolt, but found it not wise to send someone who could be Malfoy's mum or a men for that matter. Although the younger Malfoy may not be the most clever person on earth, he would find out easily if it were someone of the same sex.

Hermione had to learn all kinds of spells, jinxes and even a few curses.

"Being in Slytherin means being flexible and probably even brutal", Dumbledore had once said so himself.

Everyday after her training with Mad Eye Moody, she would collapse tired and exhausted onto her little bed at the order's quarters.

* * *

When the time finally came, there was only one week before school, Hermione was summoned in front of three stunningly beautiful woman.

"Hello, I'm Maya, the evil one on my right is Lisa", Maya said nodding her head to Lisa. Lisa had a smirk who would even put Malfoy's to shame. She really looked wicked with her dark hair and pale flawless skin

"And the other one is Christina." Christina was the opposite of Lisa, she looked pure and innocent with her platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"We're going to give you a major makeover, something like Lisa, since you're to be Slytherin."

With that, all three muttered a spell, and Hermione could feel something sweep over her. Her hair, she could see, was getting longer and being straightened and was beginning to darken till they were jet black.

Her fingers were long and slender, her nails had little pieces of art on them and her hand were soft and delicate.

She was growing taller, her waist was getting thinner and her curves were much more plumper.

Her skin had lost all their tan, and was now pale, but had a healthy tone and felt like rose petals.

Although Hermione saw all these had changed, she still didn't know how she looked like, since the mirror was covered with a blanket.

The transformation took five minutes and she soon found herself looking at the new her in the mirror.

She was gorgeous! Her nose, who she always found was to big for her face, was now small and straight. Her eyes were even bigger and the most brilliant _violet_ she had ever seen. The mouth was also small and plump and very kissable. She looked nothing like her former self!

Next was the wardrobe. Her clothes now contained beautiful designer robes and expensive dresses and shoes. She chose a white dress with spaghetti straps and blue imprints that looked like raindrops. Matching earrings and pair of white sandals.

Next, she had to go and let Dumbledore plant fake memories in her head. He also made a spell to make Hermione's blood as pure as possible. Only a very advanced wizard could look through it, and Dumbledore was chancing that Malfoy wasn't good enough.

"What do you want to be called?", Dumbledore suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Erm", Hermione thought quick, " how about Shakira Timbaland?" No, shit that's a stupid name! Hermione looked a bit embarrassed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"That is a very strange name indeed, not very pureblood."

"How about Amber Carey?"

"Hmmm, I like the name Carey, as it means dark, very suitable, but I think Emer would be even better. Emer means a lot of positive things, but mostly beauty."

Hermione thought about it. Yes, she could definitely see herself called Emer. "Sure."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good, I will see through, that if people were to search for Carey, that it would point towards a wealthy and respected pureblood family in North America."

With that he left her. Lupin came in personally later and tried Occlumency, finding out, satisfied, that her memories and mind were indeed changed.

Next she went to a man who introduced himself as Blake White. With a flick of a wand, he also changed Hermione's character. During the process, Hermione felt much more stronger, lighter and somehow, she felt very proud of herself.

"How did it feel like?"

"It would've been even more pleasant, if it didn't take you so much time", Hermione said in an arrogant voice, that surprised even herself. Her voice had also changed. She now had a American accent, and she somehow started to look at things in a different way.

"Wow. You've really changed", Ginny said admiring her, standing in the doorway.

Instead of replying or saying anything, she walked past Ginny with her head held up high. She didn't want to speak with that plain little redhead…

* * *

Dumbledore had given her a profile of her mock family history. She was to say, that her parents suddenly vanished one day when she was eight, and were never to be seen again. She went to an orphanage, one similar to Tom Riddle's and spent her life looking up Dark Magic, because she had always been fascinated with it. Her parents were both Dark Arts lover, and she was taught Imperius when she was seven. Given that, she used that talent, when her letter to Hathaway Institute of Magic letter came. The people there were forced to let her out.

After six years in Hathaway, she decided she wanted to come to Hogwarts, so the Headmaster had send her personally to Kings Cross.

Hermione smirked, it was so easy to lie about that. With her new ego boost, she felt she could do anything, so long it had something to do with being sly and cunning.

**AN: I've alwayz admired stories where Mione is a spy for da order. she is turned into a sexy gurl and draco cannot resist. i've alwayz been itching 2 write sumthing like dat, and now i've finally begun! at 1st, i was 2 write a story of TomHermione, but figured, it was more likely 4 dramione. there just rn't enough of them! **


	2. Meeting Malfoy

Saying her Farewells to the Weasleys and the Order, Hermione climbed onto the train

Saying her farewells to the Weasleys and the Order, Hermione climbed onto the train. She was looking for a compartment, when suddenly the door of one flew open.

"Well hello there stranger", drawled a lazy voice. Hermione turned around and found herself face to face with Malfoy. Remembering her act, she matched his smirk.

"Hello, are you pureblood?", she asked directly.

Looking a bit annoyed he answered: "Of course I am. I am Draco Malfoy." While he said that he eyed her suspiciously. "You're not a mudblood are you?"

At that Hermione snorted. "Of course not. I'm Emer Carey. I come from one of the most purest wizarding family in North America."

At that Malfoy took her hand in his and more or less pulled her into his compartment. Hermione was shocked at how forward he was. Well then again, she was absolutely gorgeous now…

"Hey you slobs. Meet Carey over here", he commanded to Crabbe, Zabini and Parkinson. Pansy was looking at her with pure jealousy in her eyes.

Plopping onto his seat, he ordered Crabbe to sod off, so that Carey could sit down.

Zabini was drooling over her. At that Hermione had to snicker. She used to have a crush on Zabini in third year, but that was long gone.

"So, tell us about you Carey", Zabini said eagerly.

"First of all, my full name is Emer Shawn Carey, my family is more pure than you can imagine. My parents vanished when I was eight though, and I was in an orphanage. I however was managed to escape that hell hole when I received my letter to Hathaway Institute of Magic with Imperius. I love Dark Arts with a passion so strong, it's impossible to tear me away from it. I'm going to the seventh grade now, and am absolutely positive, that I will be sorted into the house of the almighty Salazar Slytherin!"

Pansy raised her eyebrow and said: "I've never heard of the name Carey before, you're bluffing."

"You can look up my name if you want slut."

"Why you…!", she launched forward, but was petrified by Hermione with a lazy flick of a wand.

"Impressive…", Draco said, and Zabini even began clapping. "I've never seen anyone make it seem so easy and casual."

The three of them talked for the rest of the ride, and as much as Hermione kept denying, this mission was getting to be a lot more fun than she expected. Draco and Blaise were so much like Harry and Ron. At that thought her eyes began watering. Were they safe now? Did they find any Horcruxes? These questions kept on nagging at her, until Draco looked concerned at her and asked why she was starting to tear up.

"Nothing, something is in my eye", she said.

As the train was about to stop, they undid the curse on Pansy and she stood up and huffed, walking away from them while Hermione cracked up.

When the carriages were there, Draco held the door open for her, and she stepped in. They were sitting together like on the train, but Hermione felt that something was different this time. Something was moving up her thigh…

Hermione slapped Draco's hand away and glared at him furiously. Draco was also angry.

"How dare you slap mine, Draco Abraxis Malfoy's hand??"

"Well sorry you perverted ferret. I'll make sure I chop it off next time!!", she roared.

Both Draco and Blaise were shocked. "How did you know about the thing with the ferret?",Draco asked her curiously.

Oh no! She was just on this mission and was about to blow her cover. She needed to fix things fast!

"I'm sorry okay. I just hate ferrets, and it kind of slipped out." She leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek. Taking in on his shocked but pleased face, she knew he would just drop the topic now.

"A-a-apology accepted", he stuttered.

"Good, oh look, we're finally here!"

* * *

After the first years were done, the names of the exchange students were being called, there were five boys and including Hermione, four girls. When Hermione heard the name "Carey, Emer ", being called, she immediately staggered arrogantly, but in a elegant way over to McGonagall waiting there with the Sorting Hat.

They almost didn't have to put it on her, as it yelled "Slytherin", before it even really came in contact with her head.

"See I told you I'll land in Slytherin", she smirked. Pansy was now looking at her, her face a bit red.

"Umm, Carey. I just wanted to say sorry for not believing you on the train. Can we still be friends?"

Hermione beamed at her. "Of course, but please call me Emer and that includes all of you guys here okay?"

Everyone nodded and tried not to stare at her. She was just so beautiful! Especially the boys were practically ravishing her with their eyes.

Draco had shooed a shy second year boy from the seat next to her and had started to slip closer to her than necessary. Pretending to stretch himself, he then pulled down his arms and had one arm around her. Hermione rolled her eyes, what a classic move. Couldn't Malfoy come up with something better?

She couldn't slap him away like before, so instead she just excused herself to the toilets. When she came back, she went to sit next to Pansy and two others she could identify as Virginia Stotts and a girl one year younger called Amelia Hobblestone. Pansy wasn't as hideous as she thought she was. When she went closer, she really was quite pretty. She finally understood why Draco had taken her to the Yule Ball.

This was getting bad… Not only did she find Pansy actually quite ok, but that she found comfort with her two new best friends. She wasn't here for fun, she was here on a mission!

When it was finally time to go to the dorms, everyone immediately crawled up to the rooms, but told her then, that it was tradition for fifth year and up to wake at midnight and play Truth or Dare, with only the moonlight shining through the windows. Now that could be interesting…

* * *

Hermione was one of the last to leave the Great Hall, as she went to Dumbledore to tell him everything that went on.

Swinging the portrait open, Hermione clambered into the common room. All the lights were out and it was completely dark.

"Lumos!" Light shot out of Hermione's wand. She gasped, startled as she saw that there was a pale face in front of her.

"Surprised Emer?", Draco asked with amusement.

Hermione carefully whacked him on the head, and this time Draco took it lightly. He pulled her to him.

"I was wondering if you had a boyfriend", he whispered into her ear, probably thinking he was being seductive. Hermione pulled away and smirked.

"Guess you'll find out later during Truth or Dare."

Draco chuckled. "You know what Emer? You keep on trying to get out of my way. Determined that you will never fall for my charms. Well guess what? I enjoy a challenge, and one day you'll be the one trying desperately to get my attention. Just you wait and see."

"Never, that are too many cute boys around here", she said full of confidence.

" I've never seen any girl like you, well except for Granger that is."

Hermione was suddenly all ears.

"What was she for a girl? Not a mudblood I presume?"

Draco looked at her. "Promise you won't tell on me? I don't even know why I trust you so much."

"Promise."

"Well, she is a mudblood, and that's what makes her so interesting. You know, the lure of the forbidden? It's not like I love her. I just kind of admire her. She gave me reason to believe that bloodline doesn't matter, so long as you're talented. I'm not agreeing, but I guess she's just different. She doesn't come flying to me, because I'm supposedly handsome, or because I'm wealthy. She just does what she thinks is right."

"I don't really like that Granger girl. In which house is she? Will we meet her?"

"No she vanished altogether with Potter and Weasel her two best friends. She was in Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled. Leaning over to him she whispered: "Do what you think is right. If you want to die a lonely man, just following orders from people, because you're a pureblood, then continue doing what you were doing. If you want to die a poor man, because you got kicked out from your own family, then go and do everything with your heart and not your head. One way or another, both ways will probably end up bad."

Looking down to her he said: "Maybe I'll find a girl, whom I love and is a pureblood."

"You like Hermione Mudblood Granger. When she comes back one day, go to her and tell her about your affection."

Draco chuckled. "You know what. I have a feeling you're trying to act normal, but you're not doing a wonderful job, because you're strange. Someday, I'm going to look through you. Someday I'm going to figure you out Emer Carey. I believe your story, but I think you left out some part of your history. One day I'll understand you so good, that I could read you like a book if I wanted to."

_And that's what I'm afraid of_, Hermione thought a bit terrified.

**AN: 2 reviews and a load of alerts!! come on, if u can move me 2 da alerts, u can also afford 2 write a nice review. come on, write 1, da more there r, da faster i'll update!**


	3. Telling Truths & Doing Dares

Telling Truths & Doing Dares

"Wake up sleepy head!"

That was the last thing Hermione heard, before she was attacked by a not-so-light person. The person was straddling her, and Hermione began to panic, when she realised she couldn't breathe and move. Whipping her wand out, she pointed it at her intruder.

Pansy's cute, but pug like face looked a bit shocked, when she saw Hermione's wand pointed directly at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pansy. I'm just not so used to being woken up like that", Hermione apologised.

"That's alright, but now come downstairs, it's midnight!"

"At least let me get my clothes and change!"

Pansy shook her head and made tsk tsk sounds. She looked at her new friend. She wore a thin gown out of expensive green silk, and she didn't look rumpled at all. In fact she looked as good as she was on the train.

"No way. I'm doing the boys a favour. Come on, you look absolutely stunning in your sexy gown!"

* * *

Sitting in a circle, Hermione kept shooting daggers at Pansy with her eyes. She knew it was a bad mistake to come down with only a thin piece of cloth that didn't cover up much. There was little left for fantasies now. The moment she came down with Pansy behind her, the boys whistled and hooted. Especially Draco looked rather pleased.

"Smoking body Emer", Blaise said smirking. Hermione had to admit, that even though she didn't have a crush on him now, that he was still pretty hot. Although his grin was kind of creepy. He had very good white teeth, but there always seemed rather a lot of them, giving him a disconcerting wolfish look.

He had brown hair that were spiked and dark blue eyes, that seemed to glow with mischief sometimes. The best part of him was his dimple on his left cheek though. He looked cute, but not really handsome.

Blaise was more like a child, just sweet. Usually you would have the urge to just baby talk with him, and pinch his cheek while tickling him. It wasn't like she really wanted to snog the daylights out of him.

Now she checked Draco out. Blaise was cute, but definitely couldn't top "the sex god of the Slytherins". Draco had somehow changed from a pointy faced, scrawny boy with too much gel in his hair, to a lean and muscular blond bombshell. Long gone were the over done hair and thin arms. He was now a absolutely dashing young man with stormy grey eyes and the most extraordinary features, making him look like an angel. Somehow the moonlight made him absolutely smashing. How silver shadows can make one so much prettier…

Suddenly she was yanked out of her daydreams when she heard Virginia call her name.

"Truth or dare? "

Hermione thought for a while. Then she answered:" Truth."

Grinning Virginia asked: "How many one-night-stands did you ever have?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione didn't have to think at all. "I've never had a one-night-stand. I'm virgin."

It was deadly silent in the common room and everyone glared at her, as if she had just grown a second pair of ears. They couldn't believe, Emer Carey, most gorgeous girl of the world, never slept with anyone?

"I guess there's always a first time. I'm just waiting for one who will be willing to shag me. People say I'm so ugly, they wouldn't want to sleep with me, even if I were the last person on earth", Hermione said, knowing that what she said was impossible. After all who wouldn't want to make love with Emer Carey?

Suddenly it was as if the boys were fighting over the last drop of water in the desert. She could hear "pick me" from everywhere, and even a few girls started to fight for her attention.

"Hey guys! I'm sure Emer will be willing to shag you all after I'm done with her", Draco said arrogantly, stepping in. He made a grab, and before she knew it, she was in his arms.

"Crucio!"

Draco withered about on the floor, gasping for air.

Theodore Nott looked down snottily. "I'm the real prince of Slytherin, and that's why, she's mine."

Hermione studied Theodore carefully. Unlike Blaise and Draco, he was really and truly hideous. He had a skinhead, a stump and rather big nose and a big mouth with thin lips.

Theodore had lifted the Cruciatus curse now, but Draco still laid on the floor.

"Sanatio acerbitas!", Hermione said pointing her wand at Draco. It was a healing curse she learned from Moody, and was often useful during her practice sometimes. In a few minutes Draco was up and about again.

"Why you little…", Draco looked extremely angry and was about to jump on Theodore and beat the crap out of him.

Luckily a few boys stepped in between and made sure that they were separated. They didn't want the first night as seventh class students to be ruined.

"So, let's see. Blaise, truth or dare?"

Blaise thought for a while. "Dare, I'm no mamma's boy."

Smiling wickedly, Hermione answered: "When I'm finished with you, you'll be wishing you are one."

"I dare you to sneak into McGonagall's room now, steal a knicker and than hang it on the Whomping Willow. If you cannot do the task, something even more horrible will happen to you."

Everyone hooted.

Grinning, Blaise stood up: "Well then guys, guess it's time to steal some kinky knickers."

* * *

_Sneak peek:_

_"Eeew, gross! What the hell is that?!", he shrieked, pointing at something lying on McGonagall's bed._

_He immediately jumped to the other side of the room and hid himself behind the other boy who was now cowering in a corner, gibbering._

_"I'm scarred for life. This image will never leave my head!"_

_Hermione stood there with a few others, also absolutely terrified, while Pansy wished she had never entered McGonagall's room…_

* * *

**AN: Haha, I made a sneak peek to this story, because I seriously hate this chap. In my opinion it's the worst one so far, and I'm hoping it will stay that way. This is a competition guys, the question to the sneak peek is: What (o.k, who) is lying on McGonagall's bed? Who said the first and last sentence, and behind who did he hide himself? The first user to get the right answer can write me a message, and tell me what for a story they want me to write. Blaise was never really mentioned, so I described him just like my crush. Haha, I've always thought of Blaise like my crush... So, it's saionara for now. Ciao, bella!**

**PS: Sanatio means in Latin healing, and Acerbitas means pain.**


	4. Kinky knickers

Kinky Knickers

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy's best friend, proud 17 year old Hogwarts student, had always thought he was the king of dares, and would never really be freaked out by one. There was once way back in first year, where he had to drink ten glasses of water before going to bed, without peeing in a one hour span.

He did wet his bed, but was left with dignity, as he did manage to drink those ten glasses of water in a minute…

Then there was second year, where he ate two cockroaches while they were still alive. That was according to him the most disgusting dare.

The most embarrassing one was during fourth year, where he ran around the Quidditch pitch, as naked as the day he was born…

The most painful one was in sixth year, where he got a tattoo that was the Slytherin crest.

Yes, all these dares were horrible, but it couldn't compare to this one…

Blaise had left the room and was sneaking towards McGonagall's dorm. He had thought that it was probably one of the simplest and most classical dares, but he didn't count on one thing.

And come to think of it, no one either…

Hermione didn't want to really punish Blaise so much, and being the bookworm she was once, she found this dare already absolutely wicked.

As he walked through the corridor, the moon shone bright and the stars all twinkled so magnificently. He was getting nearer to McGonagall's room. Slowly, he whispered "Alohomora" and opened the door.

He stepped in, and could sense immediately that something was wrong. It was as if a silencing charm was put in this room. The strange thing was, with this spell, the people who casted it couldn't hear the outside world either.

Blaise made his way over to McGonagall's drawers. He looked quickly to her bed just to be sure the professor was asleep. Funny, there seemed to be a heap over there… definitely not only one person…

The windows shattered, the birds all flew away, everyone woke up to hear this horrible blood-curdling scream, shouting bloody murder. It made you froze, it sounded absolutely horrible, and guess what, it sounded like Blaise.

"We'd better go check up on Blaise!", Hermione immediately yelled, whipping out her wand.

With half of the seventh graders behind her, they sneaked their way over to McGonagall's room.

Theodore had started to go faster than the others, leading the way, when they stepped inside, he was pointing at McGonagall's bed, his face scrunched up, like this image had hurt him badly. Blaise was in a corner, shaking with fear, and almost crying now.

"Eeew, gross! What the hell is that?!?", he shrieked, pointing at something lying on McGonagall's bed.

He immediately jumped to the other side of the room and hid himself behind the other boy who was now cowering in a corner, gibbering.

"I'm scarred for life. This image will never leave my head!"

Hermione stood there with a few others, also absolutely terrified, while Pansy wished she had never entered McGonagall's room…

There laid, tangled in a heap, McGonagall, Snape and Neville Longbottom!!! It looked like they just had a wild threesome, as they were as naked as the time Blaise had to run around the pitch.

"Oh my Merlins beard! Neville?", Hermione gasped…

Hermione bleached at the image in front of her, which was unusual, as it was only Neville.

Who would have thought that one day, she would look at Neville in such a different light?

As far as she was concerned, the Gryffindor's weren't her family anymore. They were just freaks who slept with their own teachers. No, Slytherin was way better…

Jesus Christ! Hermione mentally slapped herself. She was on a mission here… she wasn't suppose to really like the Slytherins, but it was hard.

Just then Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. This time, Hermione could really feel her breakfast coming up again. She looked over to Blaise, who was getting sickly green.

"Dear students, today I shall bring you the joyous news, that Hogwarts is ready to host yet another yule ball. First graders till fourth are allowed to stay till Midnight. Fifth and up till three in the morning. Enough said, now enjoy the rest of the dinner."

Hermione was very excited, last time she went with Krum, and this year? She found that Draco was looking at her. So… she was likely to go with Malfoy this time… interesting.

"No, no, no!!! This will never do!", Pansy screeched stamping her foot like a child.

"Hello? I'm going with Robin Birner this year!"

Hermione chuckled. Finally, she had succeeded in finding out who Pansy's secret date was. To be honest she was surprised. Apart from Draco, Robin Birner was one of the best looking guys in Slytherin, although Hermione thought a few Ravenclaws were pretty cute too. And yes, Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor wasn't exactly what you would call ugly…

With his black hair and piercing green eyes, Robin was usually the boy every girl would fall for. He was also an exchange student from this year, and although she didn't tell Pansy, Robin had actually asked Hermione first, but she declined.

Something was different about Robin though. For first, he also had a very strange background story, and he hated all muggles or halfbloods. And she meant real hate.

Once or twice, she had saw how his eyes turn kind of purple, when a Gryffindor stepped too close. He really had similarities with Tom Riddle…

Ginny had once given Hermione a very detailed description of him, and pretty much everything was alike, except for a few things. Robin would laugh and have a good time. He wasn't all too good in the school.

Suddenly, she felt how someone was trying to use occlumency on her. Quickly she blocked her mind and tried to find her attacker.

Back there, in the darkest corner leaning against a wall, was Robin Birner himself…

Then suddenly like out of the blue, a pair of hands reached for her.

Hermione found herself standing face to face with a very frightened Ginny.

"I was away for a mission for a few weeks. When I came back, I found that Slytherin had earned another exchange student. And what a shock! Robin Birner is none other than Tom Riddle!", Ginny practically screamed.

"What it can't be, or else Dumbledore would've known. He knows Riddle and McGonagall probably would've been able to recognise him too. And what about Hagrid? Uups, sorry, Hagrid is on holiday isn't he?"

"I have no idea why nobody had found out yet, but you're in grave danger Hermione, grave danger…"

AN: Taadaa! Another chappie from me… I'm sry that I wasn't able to write for soooo long. Just that I'm not quite chilling in school right now, and there's a chance I'll get kicked out, as we're on probation there…

I know a boy called robin, and I really think he is one of the sexiest man alive and he practically oozes charm, if you know what I mean… haha xd. He really does look a bit like tom riddle. You know, the black hair and green eyes…

Although he's definitely not one of the cleverest man alive… sry to say, but seeing as no one guessed the right answer, I do not have to write a story…


	5. pessimistic predictions

Hermione Granger had always believed Ginny Weasley.

No matter how absurd her explanations were, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

If Robin really was Tom Riddle, then surely Dumbledore or McGonagall would know.

Finally Hermione decided Ginny must've bumped her head on something hard and was very confused indeed.

She shoved her off.

"Ginny are you sure you're OK? Because you're really making up some bullshit.

I think you're just trying to make yourself important. Why don't you back off and be the nice little secretary you always were?"

At first Ginny only looked shocked, but then eventually she looked really angry.

Tears welled up in her big, brown, bambi eyes.

Her face screwed up, full of pain.

"Why won't you believe me? You used to trust me blind. Why have you changed so much Hermione? It really pains me."

"I used to trust everybody. But I've changed Ginny, and you really should do that too. I call it "change for the better", but I guess you can also call that "grow up""

* * *

"So tell me more about you", Robin said looking at her, with his mesmerizing green eyes that made him look like a poisonous serpent, ready to attack his prey.

Hermione flashed him her most beautiful Slytherin smile.

"Well I really have nothing to tell, but justhow extraordinarily sexy you are. But I'm guessing you already know that?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, although I dare say, you're much more good looking then I am."

It was Saturday and Hermione had finally agreed to meet with Robin at the lake, after he had asked her out for about 20x20 times.

Of course Pansy shouldn't know about their little secret meeting.

"You know, I really still can't believe how you can actually even stand to be with Draco for only one second, I mean look at him. It's so embarrassing when he tries out a pick-up line."

They both laughed out loud.

Looking at her watch, Hermione decided it was finally time to end this picnic.

"Thanks again for everything today, the food was great!"

"We really should do this more often. You're a great girl, and someday you and me, we're going to rule the world. Someday…"

Wow that was one creepy speech, Hermione thought afterwards. I didn't even agree to go out with him, and now he's even so sure to make him his queen or something.

* * *

"Hey Emer, you want to sit next to me in Divination?", Draco asked.

"Sure"

Trelawny was late as always, and when she finally arrived she was out of breath, and her glasses were missing.

"Well class, while I'm going to search my glasses you will have a new assignment. Reading the future with a plate of beans."

The whole class groaned.

"I know you're all very excited, but first I'll show you an example. Why Ms Carey, will you kindly share your beans with me?"

Trelawny didn't need a minute to see that Hermione's future wasn't going to be exactly what you'd call rosy.

Fear written all over her face she predicted: "The One who's name shall not be mentioned, is back. Stronger and closer to us than before. My girl, especially you are in danger. Be careful, when you wander around the castle after Midnight. Something Dark and sinister is awaiting you every night, since the day you stepped into Hogwarts. It's trying to suck you into a circle of betrayal and pain, until you can't get back to the right road of life. Beware…"

* * *

"Well that was one pessimistic prediction", Hermione said.

"Don't sweat it. Trelawny's predictions are never true anyway, and she's just a daft old bat", Pansy said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, don't listen to her. And I'm here to protect you anyway. By the way, you have plans for the autumn holidays?", Draco asked.

"No, why?"

"Well I've told my parents a lot about you, so they told me to bring you to Diagon Alley in the holidays so they'll get to know you personally. A lunch perhaps?", Draco answered.

"Sure sounds nice. I don't have anything to do anyway. I'll be there"

That's my chance! Hermione thought. Everything was going according to plan, she was going to meet the Malfoys and she could spend more time with Draco!

Hermione couldn't really deny the fact that she had started to develop a sort of crush on him. He was just so good looking, although she had to say, that Robin Birner was also a sexy piece of man!

What Hermione didn't know was that Robin was more than just an average Slytherin student…

* * *

"You know, as a first grader I also used to make myself a cup of hot chocolate everytime I couldn't sleep. Made me feel much better. But that a hot 7 grader like you would do that too,in the middle of the night isn't something I'd expect to see."

It was midnight and Hermione couldn't sleep. Thinking about Trelawny's prediction had made her day pretty miserable, as a matter of fact, her night too.

"Oh shut up will you Draco? I'm already in a bad mood."

Pulling her to him, he only said: "I'll be there for, I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you…

While tears silently slid down her cheek, as she stared at the sky, wondering if she would still sparkle so much in Draco Malfoy's life, like these stars, if he knew that she was just plain Hermione Granger.

Waking up, the first thing Hermione noticed, was that she was sleeping in a bed, with duvets made out of a special green material she didn't know. The only thing she knew, was that she had somehow managed to fall asleep in Draco's arms…

Holy crap!!! Did Malfoy put something in her chocolate and molest in her in the night???!!!

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter sucks.**

**life hasn't been easy for me these past months and i'm super sorry for not writing for so long!!!! my deepest apologies for those who have been waiting for my story to be updated. it's hard to write a chapter out of the blue just like that. i always wanted to update, but i need inspiration, and i haven't had any till now. so with no ideas i just set to work and i hope this chapter was ok. pls tell me what i should write next time. cause i honestly have lost the direction i was going with this fanfic due to my lack of update.**

**now i want to thank you everyone who's kept waiting for me... my loyal readers love you... pls also check out my older fanfics while you're at it. they need a good reader and reviewer.:)**

**and so you don't get bored while i struggle through every chapter, because i was so lazy and have completely lost the plot.**


	6. Robin RIDDLE?

"MALFOY!!!!!! YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!!!!", Hermione screamed, as she saw Malfoy walking to his room with waffles in his left hand, and a cup of hot tea in the right.

"What did I do this time?", he asked confused. He would've scratched his head for a more dramatic effect, but with no free hand, that would have to do.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!", she continued screaming anyways.

"Why don't you just calm down and tell me why the hell you're screaming at me. It's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. You'll wake people up you psychotic bitch!"

"YOU MOLESTED ME!!!!!!"

If this situation wasn't as serious as it was, Malfoy would've burst into laughter.

"You fell asleep last night. Guess you were just too tired. Since I don't know the code for the girls room, I carried you into my room instead. I was forced to sleep on the couch, and this is the thank you I get for being nice. Oh well, guess I'd better stick to being the bad guy."

Bookworm Hermione would've turned red, but since she was bad girl Emer, colours didn't appear on her face. Her face was always pale.

"Ooooh. I'm so sorry Draco, seriously. I'm so stupid, will you forgive me?", she asked apologetically.

"Yeah, but this is really the last time I'm gonna do that. You're lucky I'm a sucker for you."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"My l-l-lord! You have changed so much!", stammered Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, and this is only the beginning. When I regain all my power, I will kill Harry Potter! Seeing as we already have you here, old man", Voldemort said, looking at the bloody corpse of Dumbledore.

When it was time for his execution, Dumbledore was glad. _He was held prisoner ever since the day of Hermione's transformation._

Now Voldemort looked at Ginny Weasley's face, scrunched up in pain.

"Make sure you find a good double for this girl, we don't want them to be suspicious. Malfoy, go fetch the clone!"

Malfoy senior went to get the clone they had made. She really was the same as the original.

"Good bye Weasley, I hope death will be better to you than life was."

Ginny's body collapsed to the floor. There was no more life in her eyes. This is how the red-headed girl's life had ended.

"And now, fetch me Emer Carey, I want to make her my fiancée!"

"Yes my lord. My son Draco will bring her to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Good, we'll meet her there then", said Robin Birner gleefully.

* * *

The big day had come, where Draco was going to introduce Emer to his parents.

He was sure they would find her absolutely stunning and love her the moment they saw her.

"Does the dress fit with my pumps?", Hermione asked nervously. After all, she was about to meet Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, not something she did everyday.

"You look breathtakingly gorgeous… like always", he grinned.

"Thanks for the…"

… and that was the last thing Hermione could say, before she was surrounded with complete darkness.

* * *

The room was dark, but she knew exactly who was speaking to her. She recognised this voice instantly.

"Emer, welcome to our headquarters, also know as the "Riddle House"", robin said smiling down at her.

Quickly she tried to remember the details she got from Dumbledore about the "Riddle House".

_"It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine- looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House is now damp, derelict and unoccupied._

_In the summer of 1994, Voldemort returned to the house with Wormtail and Nagini to use it as a makeshift headquarters. The night they entered the house, Frank Bryce saw light on inside and came to investigate; it was then when Voldemort murdered him._

_Voldemort probably remained there for some time, but we don't know for sure."_

Well now we do, Hermione thought. He stayed here after all.

"Oh Robin, you're the Dark Lord, I should've know from the very beginning!"

She started backing away from him, but he held her close to him.

"Emer, its all right, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact, I'm going to marry you! Isn't that great news?!?"

* * *

**AN: sorry, i know, ultra short chapter but at least i feel more confident about this chappie... i guess**

**yeah well, i didn't know what to write at the end.**

**and yeah, i know the title kind of sucks. its kind of hard tryin' to find a title with 2 words with the same first letter.**

**well so, this was the best i could come up with.**

**pls let me know if you have any brilliant ideas, i will seriously love you for all eternity :)**

**and thank you DottyDot for the 10000000000000000000000000000000000000time, you made my day with those lovely comments.**

**cheerz,**

**3**

**PS: all those informations i got about riddle house comes from the great HP lexicon and darlin' J.K Rowling**


	7. Merry marriage?

Hermione had never felt so scared in her life. Even as the confident and beautiful Emer, she was absolutely frightened to death.

She was dealing with the Dark Lord personally, and not only that, _he wanted to marry her_!

Part of her was repulsed by the idea, but part of her actually wanted to marry him, and that was what frightened her most.

Was she about to swear her undying love for some fish-like maniac who killed thousands of innocent muggles and wizards?

But when she looked at Voldemort, umm well Tom Riddle, no darn it, Robin (very confusing for Hermione) she couldn't believe that this man before her very eyes was capable of such evil deeds.

He was young, handsome, charming and had a mischievous glint in his beautiful sparkling green eyes. Eyes as green as the ones of a deadly serpent.

How twisted.

* * *

"What the hell?", Draco cried.

How could his own parent just sneak from behind, swoop at Emer, his soon-to-be-girlfriend, and just apparate her to god knows where.

"Draco, the Dark Lord has ordered me to get Ms. Emer Carey for him. She is going to marry him soon. He also seems to be quite smitten with her, and Draco, you know that the Dark Lord is much more important than a meaningless little fling. The Dark Lord will reward us greatly.", his father said, clearly annoyed of his outburst.

Honestly, Draco couldn't give two shits about the Dark Lord and that's also what he said.

A sharp pain spread on his left cheek and as he looked into the mirror, there was a red handprint. His father had already mastered the art of abusing to perfection, so great that Draco didn't even know he had slapped him until it was too late.

Narcissa was walking into the room. She looked so tired and too old for her real age. Her hands were shaking badly when she bent herself to serve her husband and abuser his morning tea. Draco looked away disgusted. How could she put up with this hateful slimy git?

But then his stomach flipped. He had just been like her, a few seconds ago. Nothing but a slave to him. _Nothing than a meaningless puppet in his hands._

"Fate has never been kind to me", he thought as he went into his room. It was night, and as he peered out of the window and into the sky filled with stars, he could swear he could hear Emer's voice.

* * *

_"Draco, Draco….. Help me. Please!"_

"Wow. What the F…", only that Draco didn't only say the initials.

He had been crying himself to sleep, as lame and gay as that may sound. (He made a mental note to NEVER let anyone know.)

And Granger was now standing there in front of him in a brilliant dress the colour of scarlet. The colour of fresh blood.

_"Draco", she whispered, sobbing_.

_"Please help me. Please rescue me from here. I can feel death calling me in the night. I can feel him everywhere, raping me with his eyes. Please… I think I love you", she begged. Her eyes full of panic and pain._

"Granger?", he asked, although it was more of a statement.

"What are you doing in my dreams? Where are you? I can't rescue you from death. I can't even rescue myself from my father."

_"You're the one, you're my procer", and with that, her image began to waver and suddenly she had disappeared completely._

Granger was replaced by Emer.

**"Draco! What the HELL!", she shrieked. "Come to me tomorrow, and if you don't, I swear to god I'm going to bury you alive. I'm at the Dark Lord's old house, I have told him that you will visit us tomorrow. DO NOT disappoint me."**

Okay, Emer definitely killed the romantic shiver he had had when Granger had visited him. No, she didn't only kill it. She poisoned it, relived it, stabbed it, tore it into million little pieces, ate it, digested it and eventually shitted it out.

Emer must've noticed how utterly pissed he was, because her voice softened.

"You mean a lot to me Draco. Really. The Dark Lord wants to marry me, and I'm so confused. I really need your opinion on this one", she said smiling at him.

And without even letting him answer her, her image disappeared into the night too.

Draco woke up.

* * *

Needless to say he couldn't sleep anymore. He apparated over to the old house. The guards in front of the entrance were scared shitless, when they heard the sound of apparation behind the house, but were relieved to see that it was only Draco.

Of course they let him in.

He wandered through the dark hallways, careful not to make too much noise. Deatheaters were extremely nervous nowadays and would blow your head off without a second thought if they heard anything suspicious in the night.

A door on his right suddenly slammed open, and he almost yelped of surprise, his heart sliding down into his pants.

And there standing in the doorway was beautiful Emer.

She threw her arms around him.

* * *

AN: Gosh, I forgot to update awfully sry that I hvn't updated for more than 1 year. So super sry!


	8. amazing angel

Quickly, Draco slipped into Hermione's room. She locked the door behind them.

Suddenly a terrifying thought came to his mind.

"The Dark Lord is all-knowing. He will sense my presence in your room."

_Geesh, he really was becoming a coward and nervous wreck nowadays. Always assuming the worst first._

"Relax Draco, Voldemort is in his Tom Riddle from right now. He is only half as powerful."

Something sounded terribly wrong with Emer's statement.

"Emer", he slowly began," did u just call the Dark Lord by his name? Only harry potter and his minions dare address him so disrespectfully. And what do you know about Tom Riddle anyway? I don't understand a thing you're saying."

_And most importantly, why do I always sense Granger's presence when I'm around you? He wanted to ask. Why do I always think your life's story is so full of lies, why do I always have the feeling you're hiding a sinister secret?_

* * *

"Uhm", she began. Think Hermione, darn it, you're a Slytherin, think of a good answer!

"Since the Dark Lord wants to marry me and we're so close anyway, I am allowed to call him whatever I wish. Second, I don't know why the hell you automatically of Harry Potter and his little followers, but I can assure you, they disgust me and I have no contact with them whatsoever. And third, remember the first day on the train? I told you I love the Dark Arts, and Voldemort is practically the synonym for it. I know his entire background story and his inventions and so the list goes on."

"How does the Dark Lord know about you anyway?"

"Robin is Tom Riddle."

Draco's jaws dropped. "You mean that arrogant bastard?"

Remembering who he was offending, he muttered a silent apology, as if the Dark Lord could hear him from the sky.

_And maybe he really could_.

Hermione smirked. Draco was so easy to lie to. Or Hermione was just good in lying. _Too good._

* * *

"Oh Draco, I don't know what to do!", Hermione wailed for the 78th time.

She and Draco had been discussing about the marriage, the war, school and anything for the past three hours.

Hermione really had the feeling that Malfoy was trustworthy. He was such a good listener. He would answer truthfully to her questions. Soothe her when she was close to a nervous breakdown and occasionally even tried to cheer her up with goofy jokes. And the truth is, Hermione was really falling for him. Hard.

Gone was the arrogant prick from the past six years who made her life a living hell, and being replaced was a handsome, intelligent, funny and really sweet guy.

But then her romantic fantasies were shattered with cold, mean reality. He loved her as Emer, not as Hermione. No, he probably didn't even love her. He was just being nice to the Dark Lord's fiancée.

And that was fine for her. She just wanted to live in her own little fantasies for as long as possible. Maybe if she kept living in denial, eventually she would be happy. Together forever in her mind with an unreal Draco Malfoy…

He was so good-looking too! Sure Tom Riddle had a pretty face and all that, but he really couldn't match up with Draco. His eyes were soft and genuine, a brilliant mixture of grey and a hint of green, she was completely lost in them.

His features were perfect, so mesmerising. Beautifully chiselled face, like a piece of art. An angel. She stared at him. Such an inviting mouth, such full lips…

She couldn't hold herself back anymore. Giving into the sweet temptation of tasting him, she bent in to kiss him.

At first he was too stunned to do anything. But then he kissed her back with such passion he didn't even know he possessed. Both of them were clinging on to each other and kissing the other as if their lives depended on it.

Finally when Hermione couldn't even properly breathe anymore, she slowly pulled away and looked into those hypnotising eyes of his.

"Emer, I've got to go. It's early morning."

"No please don't go, we have at least four hours to sleep! Please I can't sleep so alone in such an unknown place. Stay with me, with you I feel so secure."

She sounded so much like_ Granger _he saw in his weird derams. Begging him.

He climbed into her bed and held her until she fell asleep. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he carefully un-tangled himself from here and made his way back home.

"Sleep well my beautiful Emer, sleep well my amazing angel."

* * *

A/N: short and sweet. Just how I like'em. This personally should be my comeback on hope u liked this chappie.


	9. Dead Dumbledore

"Robin, we really need to go back to Hogwarts! It's Sunday, we have to be back by now! Please, or Dumbledore will notice!"

It was the next morning already and when Hermione woke up, sadly she registered that Draco was long gone.

"Oh Emer, I was waiting for you to ask that. You see, I finished of the 'Old man' on the 27th August. My Victory day! I have since than constructed a clone, so that Harry Potter and his friends will be unprepared when they return back to Hogwarts. Also when they finally decide to get contact with the Order of the Phoenix, I will know everything! I've already gathered a lot of information regarding Potter and his friend the blood traitor, but the mudblood seems to have vanished into thin air.."

"What, that's already been 2 months ago?"

"Yes, but you're the only one who knows, I have not yet killed all the teachers, but that will soon come. Anyways that's not the point, I don't even want to destroy Hogwarts, that's meaningless to me. No, I want to destroy the world Emer, and you, will be my queen."

Oh Geesh, I guess I should grieve for Dumbledore, but there's no time for that. Luckily I have forgotten all about reporting because of Ginny…. OH my GOD! Ginny was right along, what will or has happened to Ginny?

"Uhm, just out of curiosity what did you do to the rest of the Order?"

"I've let them live, well I've held the girl with the orange hair hostage here, for a few days now already. We've used crucio over and over again, but she just wouldn't tell us anything about the mudblood!"

"Can I go see her? I've just learned this new amazing spell that will torture the hell out of her, please?", Hermione tried to smile enthusiastically, even when she was screaming bloody murder on the inside.

How could she have been so disloyal and mean to one of her best friends? She should've believed her the whole time! Horrified, Hermione had to blink away tears that stung her eyes.

"Emer dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just some shit is bugging my eye. That girl makes my eyes sore, even before I've met her."

* * *

How could I've ever even considered that I might be in love with this old nasty snake-like (well from the inside now) guy? How could I've considered leaving the Order because of some mindless crush. She thought of Draco. Sweet, caring, sexy Draco Malfoy.

She hurried down the step that led to the dungeons where Ginny was held.

"Who are you?", a guard asked as she neared.

"Emer Carey, the Dark Lord's fiancée."

The guard bowed respectfully. "Please enter ma'am. May I ask which prisoner is so fortunate to be blessed with your beautiful presence?", he asked as her eyed her up and down.

Pervert…

"Ginny Weasley the blood traitor."

"Follow me.", he said.

"I am sure I can find it on my own thank you, I'm not a retard. Just tell me where and which number."

"Yes of course ma'am, your beauty and intelligence is spoken about everywhere. I did not mean to seem like I question your understanding. Down the hall to the left, the third one on the right."

"Thank you. I am not offended at all", she said as she whispered Avada Kedavra so silently the guar d didn't even know what hit him until it was too late. But at least he had a more or less painful death right?

I shall never hang out with Voldemort again. I have just killed an innocent man. Darn it.

"Hermione?", a small voice seem to question over on the right,

"Oh my gosh Ginny. She muttered the code to free Ginny.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you at first that Robin is actually Tom Riddle! Dumbledore was killed ages ago, we have GOT to go now Gin!", Hermione practically yelled.

"Wait, what? Dumbledore was murdered?", Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah, he was killed two days after my transformation Ginny. The one in the school is a clone that '**HE**' set up to fool us all. So that Ron and Harry tell that slone everything. He has already gathered so much information about us. That's so terrible. But we have to go **NOW**, Voldemort could come to look for me anytime now!"

Ginny burst into tears. "I don't know if I can learn to trust anyone or anything anymore. And I especially don't know if I can trust you anymore."

That statement was like a burning arrow into Hermione's heart. Ginny Weasley, had just told her she didn't trust her anymore, but who could she blame? She was too busy enjoying her assignment than actually doing anything. Had been horrible to Ginny and most of all, fallen for the son of a Deatheater, who might someday become one too.

She had messed up big time, but there was no time to just stand there and talk about trust and confidence.

"I can't gain back your trust in a matter of seconds Ginny. I can only tell you how much I missed you and that I am truly sorry. You've got to make the decision if you still want to give me a chance or not. If you stay here, you are definitely screwed, and me too probably. If you go, there might still be a shot at Happy End for us and the rest of the world. It's time to decide Ginerva Molly Weasley.

And Ginny took Hermione's hand as they ran out of the prison into freedom like it was the most natural thing to do.

Ginny was truly a great and forgiving person after all.

* * *

"Motherfucking –lord-of-shit", Ginny cursed as they more or less ran into a handsome, lean, blond Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy was standing there and blocking there way to be completely off of Voldemort's territory,

"Weasley shut up.", he said coldly. He then looked at Hermione.

"I've heard of all that has happened. You are a traitor _Carey,_ you killed the guard and freed the Weaselette. The Dark Lord is looking for you.", he said emotionlessly.

"Draco, please just let us through. Please.", Hermione begged. It shattered her heart into a million pieces to address by her last name and call her a traitor. But this was the reason why she had become Emer anyway. She had become Emer to spy on him for the Order.

"_Why Emer, why_?", he asked now, clearly hurt. His face showed disappointment and betrayal.

"I can't tell you Draco, I'm so sorry. Just let us go now, please. I love you and if you from some point did like me in return, you will not hurt us and let us go. You don't even have to tell the Lord you let us go", Hermione now said as tears slowly began sliding down her cheeks.

"You're Granger right? _In disguise_."

That was a slap in the face for Hermione. How had he figured it out?

"Guessing from your face, I'm right. No wonder you always reminded me of her. Go, you and your blood traitor disgust me."

He stepped away.

"Draco, please listen to me. You really did like me didn't you? 'Emer' was just a part of me that I never showed as Hermione Granger. I've always been true to you and myself for that matter, only that I decided to show a different side. If I were a pureblood you would've probably married me. Admit it."

"Hermione are you insane about telling him **EVERYTHING**?", Ginny whispered.

"I admit nothing mudblood. You are not worthy of my time. Just go."

And as Hermione stepped away from Draco, they could swear that they had never felt anything so painful before.

* * *

**AN: Only a few chapters more to go! =D I am so happy to have this finally done. !**


	10. Camping in the Cave

**AN: OK SO I WAS HOPING YOU GUYS COULD READ AND REVIEW? YES? THANK YOU DEARIES, THAT WOULD TOTALLY MAKE MY DAY, AND ROCK INCREDIBLY. LOL I HATE MY USE OF WORDS. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. TEEHEE. MUCHO LOVE XXX.

* * *

**

It had been two months since Hermione had learned about the death of their beloved headmaster.

It had been already two months since she and Ginny had tracked down Ron and Harry and were reunited once again.

It had already been two months since she had last saw Draco and the rest of the Slytherins, that she unwillingly, had to admit she missed.

* * *

"I know you really did like Malfoy didn't you?"

"Yea Gin, but that's over now. The war is in a month, I cannot be bothered to think about a meaningless little crush. The world is in our hands and what am I doing? Sitting here all alone in a wet little cave with three exhausted teenagers, a bunch of useless teachers that gather a little group called 'Order of Phoenix' but can't do shit and we're supposed to defeat the almighty Voldemort. We'll definitely win", she said rather sarcastically.

After they had explained to Harry that Dumbledore had been killed so soon, he had had a breakdown. But when he had finally calmed down, they soon began searching for a hiding place so that the Deatheaters wouldn't find them. They lived like cavemen, went to 'hunt' (well with magic) and collect all kinds of eatable plants.

Just two days ago, Ron had a really bad rash from one of the mushrooms Ginna had gathered, and they all thought that he might not make it (at least there would be one mouth less to feed!), but no, Ron just wouldn't die. Not that Hermione wanted him to die, she added as a thought, when she realised how mean she had just sounded.

Everything was going from bad, to worse, to bloody _fucked up._

Now Hermione had turned back into, well Hermione. The frizzy hair, buck teeth and bushy eyebrows were back. What a joy! **Not…**

Just as she thought it couldn't get any more worse, there was now a group of people with dark hoods over their heads, standing at the entryway of the cage, trying to peer in.

Talk about annoying… **WAIT!** A group of people were standing here? In the middle of _nowhere _in front of a gloomy cave? This couldn't be coincidence.

The four of them jumped up instantly and had their wands prepared.

"Oi, Potter! Long time no see", a voice drawled, just as Hermione's heart felt as if it had slipped into her pants…

* * *

Who would've ever thought that Draco Malfoy and his Slytetherins would eventually learn that helping the good was more worth it than living in eternal guilt and helping the evil?

Hermione had never even dared to dream about that, but here they were now, discussing their plans for the war. They had also come to bring them news.

Voldemort believed that while she and Ginny had been escaping, Lucius had thrown a curse at them from them, causing them to die and tumble down the hill the Riddle manor stood on.

The body could not be retrieved, but Voldemort trusted Lucius Malfoy blind. After all, why would he even help the good side? And many more Deatheaters had also 'witnessed' the event.

"But why did your father lie and why did the Deatheaters do that too?", Hermione had asked Draco.

"My father has ruined my life for long enough, and even he knows that. After you left two months ago, suddenly Lucius felt guilty, don't ask me why this time partically. Anyhow he helped me get out of that shit and he knew that the Dark Lord would kill me if he knew that I had let you go. He already hates me cause I kept hitting on you when you were still Emer. Speaking of, I liked as a Slytherin better", he smirked.

"And as for the Deatheaters? They have all changed their minds and want to help us. You can be sure they're on our side, I used Veritaserum on them. Mostly it was because of their kids."

He looked around at his fellow school mates.

"You caused quite the revolution when you came into Slytherin. It has made us re-think our actions and maybe if we did win, we could all just live happily after." Pansy spoke up for the first time.

The others just stood their nodding grimly.

"So we're all in this right?", Blaise now asked.

Ron and Harry still looked a bit sceptical, after all they were Slytherins, they were supposed to be sly and cunning. What if this were just a trap?

But if Hermione and Ginny trusted them (and they did) all the boys could do was, suck it up and risk it. After all without the Slytherins they would definitely lose.

"What about the others in Hogwarts?", Hermione asked carefully. He had mentioned them at all.

"The Dark Lord has taken over Hogwarts and most of the students have been able to flee and a few teachers too, but a lot of them died", he answered flatly.

Hermione looked broken.

"Ehm, you didn't know any of them who died", Draco quickly put in.

But it didn't matter to Hermione, innocent people died just because they had been hiding in this freaking cave being cowards.

"We've gotta have everything sorted out", was the only thing that she managed to say after the terrible truth she had heard.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Hermione never said a word again and when it was night, she went out yet again to gaze up to the stars, wondering how she had ever managed to get into this situation before.

"Can I join you?", Draco came up from behind.

"Sure."

"You wanna know how I found you?", he asked.

She merely nodded.

"Honestly, I've become obsessed with you nowadays. Can you believe it? I didn't sleep for two months, always trying to track you down, how stalker-ish of me. If stalker-ish is a word", he smiled. "It was worth it, because from the moment I let you go, I knew it was a huge mistake."

OK, that was THE cutest thing she had ever heard a boy say to her. Not that anyone liked her before thanks to her unconventional looks. Unconsciously she frowned.

"No Granger, it's not because as Emer you were sex on legs, it was because of who you were. 'Emer' through Double D cups and tight ass jeans still reminded me of you, and honestly even though I didn't know before, I liked you from the very start, because you were muggle-born but still the most talented witch Hogwarts ever had."

"How did you…? Oh wait did I just say my thoughts out loud?", Hermione blushed.

He chuckled. "No, but I'm just guessing from your expression. I know you really well, although I haven't even really had any decent conversations with you, when you're _Hermione._ That's really creepy", he laughed.

That was it, he was officially hers. Just too good to ever let go again. She thought this as she jumped him.

"This time my dear, you did say your thoughts out loud."

"Ah well craps, whatever. That's the truth", she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

Teehee, he had called her _Hermione._

* * *

The next month passed with a bunch of screaming teenagers in one small cave, trying to cheer each other up and come up with good war strategies. Everything was going unexpectedly good. Now Hermione was dating Draco and Ginny might like Blaise more than she would care to admit. Only two people there were definitely not getting along.

"Get out of the way Potty. Seriously you're blocking the way like a fat kid in a wheelchair, could you possibly make yourself even broader?", Pansy asked very annoyed.

"Says the scary old cow. Parkinson just move your fat ass away and as soon as I've squeezed my way out, you'll be free to stamp your way over to the other side", Harry said nastily.

"Shut up owl, you'll be lucky I don't hex you into oblivion."

"Go to hell Parkinson."

Oh well, not everything can go so smoothly, but as long as it was nothing major; Not everyone could be happy about their new 'roommates'.

* * *

_AN: OK 1 more chappie to goooooo ! YESSSS!_

_the 'random' fight between Pansy and Harry, will be of importance during the war (next chappie!) and the story will finally have an end. I am actually currently thinking of writing a sequel, but naah i don't think so, although there could be a possibility. well enough of my rambling now. hope you enjoyed this chappie. and REVIEW please =))_

2 months later…


End file.
